It Hurts When Family Fights
by Cadpig the 101st
Summary: Pearl and Steven get into a fight and end up upsetting eachother.
1. Fighting

"Why do you have to baby me around so much Pearl?" Steven shouted in anger. Both Steven and Pearl have been fighting a lot lately. Garnet and Amethyst tried to calm them down. They were both arguing about Steven's safety and that he shouldn't go on dangerous missions with the Gems without knowing how to activate his gem. "Steven, I'm doing this for your own good! You almost got killed by that gem serpent earlier!" Pearl shouted. Steven just rolled his eyes. "Well I'm okay! Barely any bruises!" Pearl started to get more angry. Steven has been moody lately and nobody knows why. Everyone was concerned but mostly Pearl who has the biggest bond to Steven than Garnet or Amethyst. "Steven you have a huge bruise on your cheek." Pearl said. Steven never noticed the bruise on his cheek. He touched it and cringed. It hurt really bad. "See? You're hurt. Now come upstairs and let's clean your cheek" Pearl grabbed Steven's arm and started pulling him. Steven immediately broke free of her grasp and glared at her.

The two started bickering again until Amethyst broke them apart. "You know what Pearl? Steven's right! He needs to know how take care of himself without you protecting him all the time! He needs face reality. You can't keep stopping him from doing things he wants to do all the time!" Amethyst shouted at Pearl. Pearl was shocked for only a moment before becoming more angry. "Amethyst you stay out of this! This doesn't involve you!" Pearl started shaking with fury. Pearl turned back to Steven. "Steven you need to understand that you can't go on these dangerous missions anymore! You need to learn how to activate your weapon first." Pearl said in a stern but calm voice. "I said that I was fine. Just a little bruise and nothing else."

That did it. Pearl turned blue with anger and shut her eyes tightly. "Why can't you understand that you're just too childish to go on these serious missions with us! Even Amethyst is mature enough to understand!" Pearl realized what she said and stood shocked. Pearl looked down at Steven. He looked up at Pearl with hurt and anger in his eyes. His hurt turned into anger for a moment. Pearl didn't mean to say what she said. Especially the last part. "I-I'm-I'm so sorry Steven. I didn't mean to-" Steven cut her off. "I BET MY MOM WOULD BE BETTER COMPARED TO YOU! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING PEARL!" With that Steven retreated to his room and left a saddened Pearl and a shocked Amethyst.

Amethyst stared at where once Steven stood before running away. She then looked up at Pearl. Pearl was staring at the stairs Steven ran up with tears flowing down Pearl's face like a waterfall. She whimpered like a little puppy. Amethyst looked concerned. "Pearl?" Pearl didn't move a muscle. "S-Stev-v-ven h-h-hates m-m-me?" Pearl wanted to scream but Amethyst stopped her. "No he doesn't Pearl! He just said that because he was-" Pearl interrupted Amethyst. She ran past her sobbing into her hands as she ran to her room. Amethyst sighed. She didn't know if she should go to Pearl or Steven to comfort them but the thing was that she didn't know how to comfort. Amethyst went to sit on the couch and think what to do for Steven and Pearl.

After what seemed like days, Amethyst finally had an idea. "I can make Steven and Pearl their favorite treats and sit them at the same table. Maybe then they will forgive each other." But the problem was that Amethyst can't cook. But hey she could always try! There's nothing wrong with learning something new everyday.

**This originally was supposed to be one full story, but I decided to break it down into chapters because why not...make sure you leave review but no flames please. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Fire

-In Pearl's room-

Pearl was crying really hard on her bed. She had to blow her nose constantly and try to stop crying but couldn't. "I-I-I sh-shouldn't h-have been so h-hard on him." Pearl hugged her blankets tightly. After a half an hour of crying, Pearl decided it would be time to apologize to Steven for what she said to him. As Pearl was getting up, she noticed a picture of Rose on her dresser. She was just like Steven. Always looking on the bright side of things. Pearl thought that maybe Steven was right about her being over protective. _What would Rose do in this situation? _

-Steven's room-

"I shouldn't have said that to Pearl." Steven said. He was really hurt from Pearl's comment earlier and what Steven said wasn't any better. "Steven hugged the sheets of his bed. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't hate you Pearl." Steven shut his eyes and started thinking about the good times he had with Pearl. Like the time she comforted him when Pearl got stabbed by her hologram self.

A cold wet thing touched Steven on the cheek which caused him to scream. Steven opened his eyes to see a pink furry cat in front of him. "Lion! How did you get in here?" Steven stroked the lion as he purred softly. "Lion I need your advice" Lion stopped purring and stood up straight to signify that he was listening. "Pearl and I got into a fight. I said something to her that made her really upset. What should I say to her?" Steven asked the lion. Lion responded by licking Steven's cheek. "You're right." Steven said in a sad tone as he sat on the bed. Steven sniffed the air. "Do you smell something burning?" Steven asked Lion. Steven got up from his bed and ran downstairs only to see the whole kitchen on fire. "FIRE! FIRE! PEARL! AMETHYST! FIRE!" Steven screamed at the top of his lungs while running around in circles. "WATER! I NEED WATER!" Steven rushed back upstairs to get his water bottle but found it empty. Steven was really panicking. "LION HELP ME!" Steven pleaded. Lion got up and ran downstairs out the door. "LION! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Steven shouted at the top of his lungs. But Lion was already gone. Steven was even more panicked than before. He started running around in circles again trying to find the extinguisher. Then something popped in his mind. "Pearl..."

**I know I just posted chapter 1 a few hours ago, but I couldn't wait to post chapter 2. It was already done so yeah...how was this chapter? Make sure to leave a review if you hadn't already. Chapter 3 will be up...in another few hours again :/**


	3. Now What?

Pearl walked towards the door and smelled something burning. Pearl sniffed the air. "Is somebody cooking something?" Pearl opened the door and saw the fire. Pearl gasped. "STEVEN?! STEVEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs. She started coughing. Pearl ran into the fire. She screamed in pain. The fire was burning her leaving burn marks on her skin.

After searching for Steven, she finally found him lying on the floor unconscious. "STEVEN!" Pearl ran to Steven and picked him up. "Steven? Steven can you you hear me?!" Just then a blue blinding light shined the whole burning house. "GARNET!" Garnet stepped off the teleporter and looked at her surroundings. "Garnet, I-I need you t-to..." Pearl's vision got blurry. Her grip on Steven loosened. Garnet immediately took action. She scooped up both Steven and Pearl in her arms before they dropped. She looked for an exit. She found the door and ran towards it bursting through the flames not leaving a single burn mark on Garnet's skin.

Garnet made it through the fire out of the house. She set Steven and Pearl on the beach. Pearl looked at Steven and used her remaining strength to put her arm around Steven. "Steven..." Pearl managed to say before she fell unconscious. Garnet heard sirens and looked behind her. Lion was running in front of a fire truck and a few other ambulances. Lion stopped at Garnet and stared at her for a while before turning his head to the burning house. The fire department put out the fire with the hoses. The medical department were helping Steven and Pearl while Garnet just stood there and watched. Amethyst finally returned with grocery bags in her arms. She looked at the house and dropped the bags. Garnet turned around to see a shocked Amethyst with her mouth hanging open. "Did you do this?" Garnet questioned Amethyst. She shook her head no. Garnet looked at the bags on the ground. "What's that?" Amethyst looked at the bags. "Oh I went out to buy stuff for Pearl and Steven. They were fighting earlier today and said mean things to each other that made them upset. So I decided to make them their favorite treats." Garnet looked over at the ambulances. The medical group were taking Steven and Pearl away. Garnet ran towards them. "Wait!" She shouted. One of the medical workers looked. Garnet picked up Pearl. "She doesn't need human medical attention. She's a crystal gem." The man shook his head. "She still needs to be rushed to the hospital to see if she has inhaled some smoke from the fire." Garnet shook her head. "Our bodies can heal on it's own." The man sighed. "Alright then." He quickly jumped into the ambulance and closed the door behind before they sped off into the distance leaving the Crystal Gems, the fire department, and a burning house.

"Good boy Lion!" Amethyst patted the lion's head. Amethyst looked at Garnet holding the unconscious Pearl. "Now where do we go?" Amethyst asked Garnet. "We need to go to a hotel. Pearl needs to rest." Garnet said in her usual tone. "And after Pearl wakes up, we'll go visit Steven." Amethyst looked at Lion. "What about about Lion?" Amethyst asked. "He can stay outside. Let's go" Garnet, Amethyst, and Lion started walking towards town.

**Chapter 4 may take a little longer. Anyway how was this chapter? Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Visiting and Forgiving

After checking in, Garnet laid Pearl on the bed. Garnet walked over to a chair to sit down while Amethyst just stood in place. She sighed. "I'm going to the lobby to get snacks." With that she left. Garnet sighed and looked over at Pearl. Pearl was mumbling some things in her sleep. "Steven, Steven, STEVEN!" Pearl sat up quickly and looked at her surroundings. She looked at Garnet. "Where are we? Where's Steven?!" Pearl was panicked and all she could think about was Steven. "We're at a hotel and Steven is at the hospital. We're going over to see him soon or now if your ready." Garnet said in a calm tone. Pearl jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. "I'm ready!" Pearl said as she ran out the door. Garnet shook her head and followed Pearl. Pearl ran into Amethyst in the lobby. Her snacks dropped to the ground. "I see your awake and eager to see Steven already. Even though we just got here." Amethyst said sarcastically as she stood up and picked up her bags of chips. Pearl rolled her eyes. Garnet helped Pearl up. Pearl walked outside only to be greeted by Lion licking her face. Pearl wiped her face "Ugh. Disgusting but cute." The gems continued their walk to the hospital.

As soon as the Crystal Gems got to the Beach City Hospital, Pearl immediately ran to the reception desk. "Steven Universe. What room is he in?" The woman looked up from her computer. "Steven Quartz Universe?" The woman asked. "Yes, what room is he in?" Pearl said. The woman started typing in something. "He's in the Amber section. Room 15a." The woman said with a smile. "Thank you." Pearl turned around to see Garnet and Amethyst entering the building. "He's in room 15a in the Amber section." Pearl said as she led the way.

Once they reached Steven's room, Pearl opened the door and ran towards Steven. Pearl gasped. Steven had burn marks all over his skin. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. He was still unconscious. Tears were streaming down Pearl's cheeks. "Oh Steven!" Pearl threw herself on Steven and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Steven." Garnet turned towards Amethyst. "I think it's time you tell her." Garnet said. "Tell her what?" Amethyst asked a little saddened. "That you started the fire." Amethyst stared down at the ground and back at Garnet. She sighed. "Pearl?" Pearl turned around. Her eyes were red, puffy, and watery. "What is it?" Amethyst hesitated for a moment. "I did it." Amethyst said really quickly. "Did what? What are you talking about?" Pearl said annoyed and confused. "I started the fire." Pearl's eyes widened. Most of her sadness was replaced by anger. Pear tried to attack Amethyst but was stopped by Garnet. She blocked Amethyst from a very aggressive Pearl. "YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED STEVEN! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXCUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs. Her face was completely blue with more tears pouring out of Pearl's eyes. Garnet covered Pearl's mouth. "You're gonna wake other patients and alert the nurses." Garnet whispered shouted. A nurse came running in. "Is everything okay?! Does anyone need medical attention?" The nurse asked. "We're so sorry. We were having a discussion and it got a little loud. Again we're sorry" Garnet said in her usual tone. "It's okay. Just try to be more quiet." The nurse closed the door softly behind her. Pearl gave Amethyst a glare of hatred. "You better have a good explanation for all of this." Pearl crossed her arms. "Well...it all started when you Steven and were fighting and-" "Oh" Pearl looked down a bit saddened at the mention of Steven and Pearl's argument. Amethyst noticed Pearl's sadness. "No no just listen. Anyway after you two went to your separate rooms, I decided to make Steven Cookies Cats and you tea and cookies. Since Cookie Cats don't exist anymore, I decided to make one. So I made the cookie part and put in the oven and went out to get ice cream. So I guess that's how the fire started." Pearl sighed. She turned to look at Steven and looked back at Amethyst. "I guess I can't stay mad at you for making me and Steven happy. I'm sorry." Pearl hugged Amethyst. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl. Pearl heard Steven moan. She let go of Amethyst and went over to Steven's bed. Garnet and Amethyst also went over to Steven's bed. Steven slowly opened his eyes and coughed into his oxygen mask."Take the mask off." Amethyst suggested. "No get the nurse first." Garnet said. Amethyst ran out of the room and came back with a nurse. She removed Steven's mask and left. Steven took a deep breath and smiled. "Hi guys." Steven said a little weakly. Each one of the gems took turns hugging Steven. "How are you feeling?" Garnet asked. "A little weak but fine." Steven looked at Pearl and frowned. Pearl noticed Steven's sadness and looked at Amethyst and Garnet. "Can I talk to Steven...alone?" Garnet and Amethyst nodded their heads and left the room. Pearl faced Steven. She went over to the bed and kneeled down. Pearl hugged Steven as he cried into Pearl's chest. "I'm sorry Pearl. I don't hate you." Pearl's own tears fell onto the bed sheets. "Oh Steven. I'm so sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean to say those things." Steven hugged Pearl tighter. "I don't hate you Pearl. I love you so much Pearl. I love you like a mom." Pearl pressed Steven's head into her chest. "I love you too Steven. I love you like your my own son but even more." Pearl said in a comforting tone. Hearing this made Steven happy and smile big. The two hugged each other and forgave on another as each one apologized. Pearl felt happy that Steven was no longer mad at her. Pearl kissed Steven's head before putting her chin on Steven's head. She started rubbing Steven's back. Pearl and Steven stayed in that position until there was a knock at the door. Pearl and Steven let go of each other. "Come in!" Pearl said. A man with a white lab coat walked in and closed the door. "Hi I'm Doctor Frindsney." He shook Pearl's hand. "Hello I'm Pearl." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Steven here is fine and will be able to go home tomorrow. He didn't inhale much smoke from the fire." The doctor looked at Steven. "How are you feeling?" Steven shrugged. "I little dizzy I guess." The doctor took something out of his coat. He looked at Pearl. "Make sure Steven takes this daily. Once a day." Pearl nodded. As soon as the doctor left, Amethyst and Garnet came in with something in Amethyst's hands. They walked over to Steven's bed and set the plate down. Steven gasped. His eyes started sparkling with stars. "Is that a...Cookie Cat?!" Steven asked. Amethyst nodded. The Cookie Cat was nicely wrapped in a hand decorated wrapper. "Well, are going to eat it or are you gonna keep staring at it?" Amethyst asked with a smile. Steven grabbed the Cookie Cat and ripped off the wrapper. He took a bite and enjoyed how tasty it was. "Did you guys make this?" Steven asked. "It was all Amethyst's idea." Garnet said looking at Amethyst with a smile. "Yeah, I thought it would make you feel better." Amethyst blushed. "Thanks Amethyst!"

**Steven is okay guys! Anyway how was this chapter? Chapter 5 will be posted soon!**


	5. Home

Steven held onto Lion as he was walking. Steven and the gems were walking back to the beach house after Steven got out of the hospital. "Look Lion." Steven held up the Cookie Cat wrapper up to Lion's nose. He sniffed it and turned his head away. Steven looked towards Pearl. "Pearl?" Pearl turned around. "Yes Steven?" Steven looked ahead. "How did the fire start?" Steven asked. Pearl turned towards Amethyst who looked at her. "Well, Amethyst was trying to make you that Cookie Cat but she burnt the cookie part in the oven." Steven looked at Amethyst and back at the ground. "How long is it gonna take to fix the house?" Steven asked. Garnet turned around. "Probably a few months but don't worry we'll be staying at a hotel in the mean time." Garnet smiled at Steven. Steven smiled back.

Once the Gems got to the beach house, there was a crowd. Some people were on the roof with hammers, nails, and roof tiles and some people were going in and out of the house with furniture and wood. "Steven!" Steven turned around to see Connie running towards him. "Connie!" Steven hugged Connie as she hugged back. "You're back in town! What's everyone doing here?" Steven asked. "Well everyone in town heard about the fire at your house so here we are." Connie said with a smile. "Humans are so generous and kind." Pearl said with a smile.

After hours on repairing the house, it was done. People cheered and clapped even the Gems. "How can we thank you all?" Pearl was crying tears of joy. Amethyst rolled her eyes. "This is gift from us to you after saving us from all those monsters that has been terrorizing Beach City." After the people said goodbye, the gems explored their 'new decorated' home. They tested out the new furniture and kitchen appliances. "Well we should go get our stuff from the hotel." Garnet said after looking around the house. "C'mon Amethyst." Garnet walked out the door. "Do I have to?" Amethyst whined but didn't get a response from Garnet. "Fine!" Amethyst slammed the door behind her.

Pearl sat on the couch. She sighed. "It's good to be home." Pearl shut her eyes for a second before feeling something on her lap. Pearl opened her eyes and looked down. Steven wrapped his arms and legs around Pearl's waist. He put his head on her chest. Pearl brought her legs up to Steven's back. She tucked her arms underneath Steven back. Pearl kissed Steven's cheek as she started rocking them both back and forth. "I love our new house." Steven whispered. "I love it too." Pearl whispered back.

**End**

**Well that's the end. I hope you liked this story and make sure you leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
